Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working machine such as a skid steer loader, a track loader, and a compact track loader.
Description of Related Art
Working machines disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-65437 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 5541709 are previously known.
The working machine disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-65437 includes: a machine body; an engine mounted on the machine body; an output shaft protruding from a rear portion of the engine; and a mount member for supporting the engine to suppress vibration of the engine.
The mount member includes a first support member, an elastic member, and a second support member. The first support member is constituted of a first arm disposed on a right side (a right arm), a second arm disposed on a left side (a left arm), and an attachment member attached to both of the first arm and the second arm. The first arm, the second arm, and the attachment member are each formed of a plate member. The first arm is fixed by bolts to a right side surface of a rear portion of a crankcase of the engine. The second arm is fixed by bolts to a left side surface of a left portion of the crankcase of the engine. The first arm and the second arm protrude backward from the engine. The attachment member is fixed by bolts to the right arm and the left arm, the right arm and the left arm protruding backward from the engine. The elastic member is formed of rubber, and is disposed on the attachment member, the attachment member being included in the first support member. The second support member is disposed on the machine body to support the elastic member.
The working machine disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 5541709 includes mount members, one of the mount members being disposed on a right side of a rear portion of an engine, the other one of the mount members being disposed on a left side of the rear portion of the engine. The mount member disposed on the right side includes a first support member, an elastic member, and a second support member. The mount member disposed on the left side also includes a first support member, an elastic member, and a second support member. The first supports members each include an attachment plate, an arm, and a support plate. The attachment plate is fixed by bolts to a side surface of a crankcase. The arm protrudes sideward (sideways) from the attachment plate. The support plate is fixed to the attachment plate and the arm. The elastic member is attached to the support plate.
A working machine disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-207531 is previously known. The working machine includes a machine body, a travel device disposed on a right side of the machine body, a travel device disposed on a left side of the machine body, an operator seat mounted on the machine body, an operation lever disposed on a right side of the operator seat, and an operation lever disposed on a left side of the operator seat.
A working machine disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-207531 is previously known. The working machine includes a machine body, an actuator, and a control valve configured to control a hydraulic operation fluid (a hydraulic oil), the hydraulic operation fluid being used for actuating the actuator. In addition, the working machine includes an operator seat mounted on the machine body. The control valve is disposed in rear of the operator seat.
A working machine disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-207531 is previously known. The working machine includes a machine body, and a travel device disposed outside the machine body. In addition, the working machine has a hydraulic operation fluid tank storing a hydraulic operation fluid, the hydraulic operation fluid being used for actuating a hydraulic actuator installed to the working machine. The hydraulic operation fluid tank is placed on a bottom portion of an inside of the machine body.
The previously-known working machine does not include a transmission case, the transmission case being configured to house a motive power transmission device for transmitting a motive power to the travel device. In addition, the working machine is provided with a cabin mounted on the machine body. The cabin is pivotally supported on the machine body at a rear portion of the cabin, and is capable of being lifted up.